Max's Personal Heaven
by PrepGonePunk95
Summary: Max and Fang's daughter Heaven got kidnapped by erasers who survived their last attack on Itex. These erasers want revenge so their going to get it by giving her to left over whitecoats. Sequel to The Ultimate Faxnessread that first FAX,NIGGY,TIZZY,ALVIN
1. Heaven In Hell

**A/N: This is the sequel to The Ultimate Faxness. You are going to be totally lost if you don't read that. lol, so here it is for all my fans! ;**

**Heavens POV: Chapter 1**

I woke up in a scary looking white room. There were people in white lab coats all talking about me as they took some weird measurements. I growled at them, making them all flinch back. Mommy said I got that from daddy.

I concentrated on all the sharp pointy things around me and made them all float, pointing at the Whitecoat, as mommy and daddy have told me they're called, closest to them. They all gasped and crowded into the center of the room, trying to get as far away from the sharp things as they could. I giggled at the looks on their faces and all the objects dropped, making them sigh in relief.

I glanced around again and stood up. The Whitecoats were too stupid to put bonds on me, they thought I was just a regular 4 year old girl with wings. Wrong. I had several powers all of them being: telepathy, super strength, mind reading (I had so much fun with Angel), healing (I got that from daddy), super speed (from mommy), and the ability to talk to animals! I always had so much fun with my powers even though Mommy sometimes told me not to use them.

A wolf like man thing came over to me, grabbing me by my waist. I hit him in the back of the head as hard as I could and he dropped like a stone. I made all the sharp things float again and silently walked through them, scaring the Whitecoats out of their minds.

I walked out the door calmly and smiled at everyone who passed by me, using my powers as much as I could to make everyone think that a 4 year old in a hospital gown with wings walking down a evil scientist infested hallway was perfectly normal. I just hoped Mommy and Daddy got here soon.


	2. Heaven Can Be Mean To

**A/N: Sorry guys! Sometthing went wacky with my laptop and a chappie from The Move popped into my story instead of this chapter! It's fixed now and again I apologize!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 2**

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground, catching myself with my hands and holding myself up on my knees. My body shook with the force of my sobs as I watched my many tears fall to the ground, mixing with the dirt to make a small puddle.

_Flashback: _

_I looked at the blue sign on the pregnancy test and gave a shriek of joy. I'm pregnant! I can't believe it! I'm just so happy! _

_"FANG!" I shouted. He came running in, his eyes wide when he saw the test I was holding in my hand, "I'M PREGNANT!" _

_He smiled a smile so big and heart warming I melted as his arms embraced me, hugging me tightly to his chest. I smiled up at him and he kissed me, full on the lips and more passionate than ever. _

_I broke away and asked, "What are we gonna' name her?" _

_"Her?" _

_"I have a feeling," I said. He broke into a smile and answered, "Heaven. We'll name her Heaven." I liked that name. She would be our own personal Heaven. _

_End Flashack. _

I broke into a new round of sobs and realized that Fang was rubbing my shoulder. I looked up at him to see his face was solemn and there were tears in his eyes. I've never seen Fang cry before, and I think this would be the first time.

**Fang's POV:**

I rubbed Max's shoulder and held back my own tears as I tried to calm her down. They took our child. Erasers were supposed to be gone, out of our lives forever, and yet they took Heaven. They must have been rogue or something, but I wanted my Heaven back, and I was going to get her. My own personal Heaven.

**Heavens POV:**

I walked by more whitecoats and wolf looking men, trying to find a way to get out of this creepy place. Hmmmm, maybe… I listened into their thoughts, concentrating really hard since I couldn't quite control my powers yet.

_Is she the new experiment? _

_Hmmm, she looks like experiments 1 and 2…. _

_Awww, cute. _

_I wish I had a child._ I stopped there, looking around for the Whitecoat who thought that. When I found her I walked up to her, watching the way her pretty curls bounced around like Nudge does on our trampoline.

"Hi!" I said, slipping my hand into her's. She looked down at me, shocked at how a little 4 year old was now walking with her. "Can you take me out of here? I'm lost," I said sweetly, making sure I looked sad by pouting. I tried to use my mind controlling powers on her but since I can't use them all that well it didn't work, so I stuck with my easiest to use power, telepathy.

A needle shot out of her coat pocket and slipped under her coat. I made sure it was positioned to where it could poke her and said sweetly, "Please take me out of here?"

Her eyes grew wide and she nodded, leading me to a big blue door and opening it for me. It was so pretty here, but also really, really bad. And who knew I could be so mean?


	3. Heaven In The Sky

**A/N: Okie dokie! God it feels as if I haven't updated in forever! So here's the next chappie and sorry for all the shortness but it should get longer soon. Oh! And my friend Gina is posting her first fan fic today and in my opinion it's pretty good! So check it out! It's called Remembering The Past by MadMoosey21.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 3**

I shrugged Fang's comforting hand off and stood up, looking around at my flock. We have been living in peace and happiness for 5 years and some erasers choose _now_ to get their revenge? That's bad timing on their part. Like they always say, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And I swear taking my daughter is making hell seem like Disney Land compared to me.

I looked over to see Fang and Iggy's 19 year old faces as hard as stone, Angel's 11 year old face set and ready to fight, Nudge's 17 year old features soft and deadly as she held Iggy's hand for comfort, Gazzy's 13 year old face comforting as he patted a crying Tigress' shoulder, her small 12 year old frame shaking.

"Guys, are you ready for a little more action in our lives?" I asked, a slow smile spreading across my face as I feebly tried to cheer them up.

"I'm game," Iggy said, stepping forward, "Anything to get my niece back."

"Me to," The Gasman said. Tigress looked up and wiped the tears off her cheeks. She nodded and her face became deadly also, much like Nudges expression as she answered next, " They're going to be sorry."

"You've got that right," Angel said, her voice dripping with venom (she got that from me). Angel's expression grew dark and she glared at nothing in particular. Total rubbed against her leg in an attempt to calm her down but it didn't work.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Fang asked. I looked over at him to see that terrifyingly deadly expression I had grown used to over the years of fighting Itex and guys hitting on me. He slipped his hand into mine and gave it a small squeeze to tell me everything was going to be ok. I nodded and looked back at the Flock. "Come on, we need to get food and my credit card. Grab some clothes to."

**Heavens POV:**

I ran as fast as I could into the thick forest. The green leaves were rushing past me and I stopped. I was in a pretty little clearing with some wild flowers growing in patches of purple and blue. I picked a couple of them and pulled the petals off, leaving one to stick behind my ear and tuck my hair back with.

I didn't feel like running any more. My legs and lungs hurt really bad.

I heard some dogs barking from behind me, farther back in the forest. Mommy and Daddy had already taught me that I couldn't out run dogs. That's why Total was always able to keep up with Angel.

I jumped up and tried to run again only to have my legs tremble and then make me fall flat on my butt. Man, now what.

**_Fly,_** some voice in my head told me. I listened to it and opened my tiny 5 foot wing span, jumping up and flapping them as hard as I could. I started to fly higher and giggled as the dogs broke through the tress and barked, jumping as they tried to reach me. Hmmm… Maybe I could use my super speed?

I concentrated harder, putting all of my strength into my wings and I shot off like a bullet, going faster than I ever had before. I started to head towards where I thought our house was and kept pushing myself faster, but how fast I don't know.

**Fangs POV:**

We flew higher, over the yellow, green, and red trees. Everything was so beautiful but it wasn't enough liven any ones spirits. After what they did to Angel 5 years ago who knows what they would do to a 4 year old who was the first born mutant. I got sick just thinking about it.

Max looked so angry, but she also looked slightly depressed at the same time. But who could blame her? Her daughter was just kidnapped by some rogue erasers and possibly some wacko scientists out for revenge.

I flew over to her and brushed the tip of my wing against her's. She didn't even look up at me but I could see the small, sad smile she gave me as she attempted to look happy. I sighed and looked over at the rest of the Flock. All of them looked deadly, out for revenge, ready to kick some eraser butt. They all loved Heaven so much. She had a special relationship with each of us, making us all feel special with her undivided attention. The smile she gave everyone was so happy, so innocent, that you couldn't help but feel that she was just so small and fragile (even though she proved everyone wrong about a year ago in a training session with Jeb).

_Flashback: _

_ "FANG!" I heard Max shout from the bathroom. Panic rushed through out my body and I burst through the door only to find her holding a pregnancy test. _

_ "I'M PREGNANT!" My eyes grew wide as she said this and I smiled while I pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She smiled up at me and I kissed her, feeling happier than I ever had before. _

_ "What are we gonna' name her?" She asked, smiling up at me brightly. "Her?" I asked, confused. How did she know if it was going to be a boy or girl? _

_ "I have a feeling," she answered with a small giggle. "Heaven, we'll name her Heaven," I answered. She smiled again and I hugged her tighter, ignoring Angel's cries of "MAX IS PREGNANT!" _

_End Flashback._

That was one of the happiest days of my life, the others being the day Max said she loved me and the day Heaven was born. And now, we were going to fight for our Heaven.


	4. Heaven's Birth

**A/N: This is by far the shortest chappie I have ever written and I'm sorry! I have a lot of home work that I need to get done and I'm so sorry that this is so short:(**

**Angels POV: Chapter 4**

I glanced over at Max and saw a tear running down her cheek. Fang noticed to and wiped it away, giving her a small, sad smile.

_ Oh, they were going to pay for taking my Heaven! First they take my Angel and now they take my Heaven!_ Whoa, Max was angry, but so was I. Heaven was my little sister. She read everyone's minds with me, plotted pranks with me, and followed me around every where I went. She was so adorably cute and any eraser who messes with my little sis was going to pay.

_Flashback: _

_ I waited impatiently in the waiting room, the antisepticky smell making me uncomfortable. Total licked my ankle and I calmed down a bit. _

_ I looked over at Gazzy a Tigress. Tigress was asleep, her head resting on Gazzy's shoulder. He was stroking her hair lightly and looking extremely bored. Nudge was sitting next to Iggy, holding his hand and fidgeting every so often. Iggy gave her hand a small squeeze and she settled down, her cheeks becoming pink tinted as she blushed. _

_ "It's a girl!" Fang exclaimed, bursting through the door. We all jumped up and ran over to give him a hug before heading back to see Max. _

_End Flashback._


	5. Heaven In Tears

**A/N: There is a lot of action in this chappie and Max is _really_ pissed off. hope you liek it: )**

**Heavens POV: Chapter 5**

I landed in a tree, practically falling out of it as my small body crumpled onto a tree branch. I was so tired and lost! I want mommy and daddy! Tears fell down my face as I started to cry, curling up into a tight ball and falling asleep, before trying to send a thought to Mommy. _Mommy! Come get me please!_

**Maxs POV:**

_Mommy! Come get me please!_ Heavens small, helpless voice rang through my head. I gasped and Fang rushed over to me. "What is it Max?"

"Heaven, she just," I burst into tears as I told him what she had said to me. He rubbed my back and assured me that we would get her back one way or another. Man those erasers are going to be sorry when we catch up to them.

I looked down at the small building below us. We were on a deserted stretch of highway and there was a small mini-school below us, teeming with erasers and whitecoats. Yep, they were defiantly trying to put Itex back together. Though by the looks of things they weren't doing a very good job.

We landed some distance away and without even thinking I ran up to the 13 foot chain link fence and climbed it in under 3 seconds. The Flock followed me and we burst through the doors only to be met with a score (100) of erasers standing in our way, protecting the witless whitecoats.

"Max it's no use," the lead eraser said, "We're just as strong as you and just as fast as you."

"Yea but are you nearly one hundredth as pissed off as I am?" I shouted before flinging myself at him. I punched his face in, making sure he was dead before moving onto the next one. Someone hit me over the head but I didn't feel anything, the only reason I knew they did was because my vision was turning red from the blood flowing into my eyes. I felt an eraser crack my ribs with a kick and whirled around, sending him flying into the air with a high round house kick.

5 of them tried to gang up on me at once only to have me kick them all into each other, knocking them all out as they toppled into each other, one after another. Just like dominos.

I cupped my hands and slammed them down on one's ears. He screeched in agony and slumped to the ground, his eyes filming over. I threw punches left and right, shattering one eraser's jaw with an upper cut and breaking another's leg with a low kick to the knee. Within minutes all hundred were dead and my adrenaline was still pumping. I looked behind me to see the Flock all staring at me with wide eyes and only then did I realize that I was the only one that had fought.

I gave them a grim smile before whirling around and walking up to the nearest white coat. I growled as I picked him up by his shirt collar and snarled, "Where is my daughter?"

"She's gone! We don't know where!"

"Wrong answer," I growled before throwing him into another whitecoat, "Move out!" I shouted to the Flock. I saw Iggy slip a bomb under a table near by and we all shot out of the building, awaiting more fireworks.


	6. Heaven's Little Birdie

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 6**

We flew in silence as everyone kept their thoughts to themselves. I was beginning to think that I had scared them back there. None of us have taken out a 100 erasers before and I just did. I'd be kinda' freaked out to.

"Max you didn't scare us. We were all having fun watching you fight!" Angel piped up. Nudge giggled and Fang smirked as I rolled my eyes. That's Angel, always reading my mind. _ANGEL GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ I shouted in my mind, looking over to see her wince and turn to glare at me. I laughed and Fang and Iggy turned towards me, both giving me the jeeze-you're-crazy look. I laughed again and Angel joined in, having fun with our little inside joke.

Suddenly I stopped laughing, realizing that this is the first time I've laughed in 3 days. It felt so good to laugh but it also felt wrong. Like I shouldn't be laughing without my baby here beside me.

"Max, are you ok?" Fang asked, flying over to my side and brushing his wing tips against mine. I nodded and he flew up above me, reaching down and brushing his fingers through my hair. I looked up at him and saw him nod slightly with his head over towards Nudge and Iggy, and Gazzy and Tigress. I looked over at them to see Nudge curled up in Iggy's arms looking up at him lovingly and Tigress and Gazzy doing the same. I giggled and realized what Fang was getting at so I closed my wings and let myself drop. I felt Fang's strong ropey arms encircle my waist. He pulled me up and cradled me carefully against his chest. I smiled up at him and nuzzled his neck, feeling content and slightly relaxed for the first time in what seemed like a long time.

**Heavens POV:**

I woke up to the singing of some birdies near by. Looking around I saw one on a branch near me and decided to talk to it!

"Hi little birdie! What's your name?"

"Chipper! My names chipper!" He replied in his birdie language. I giggled and inched my finger close to him, letting him hop onto it and bringing him up towards my face. "Well Chipper, what kind of bird are you?"

"I'm a robin!" He exclaimed. I giggled again, loving how nice and well, chipper Chipper was.

"Want to be friends?" I asked, hoping he would say yes and would stay with me.

"Yea!"

"YAY! I got taken away from my mommy and daddy and need to find my way back. So will you stay with me?" I asked, giving him bambi eyes just like Nudge and Angel taught me.

"Sure! You seem nice so I'll stay with you as long as you want!" He replied.

"Well would you like to live with us when we get home? We could have so much fun!"

"That sounds really great," he exclaimed, "Let's go!"


	7. Heavens Strength

**A/N: This chappie is really short and I'm sorry but I have to start working on my high school applications essay. :(**

**Heavens POV: Chapter 7**

Me and Chipper flew for hours. We were both tired so we went down into a clearing to rest. I was getting hungry but I could hold off, I just wanted so see everyone again.

I laid down under a tree and curled up into a little ball. Chipper snuggled himself in my arms so he was nice and cozy against the now cold weather. It was never cold at home so we should probably just stay here until Mommy and Daddy find us.

**Maxs POV:**

_Come on Baby! Come on! Tell Mommy where you are,_ I thought, willing my thoughts to travel to her.

_Mommy?_ Her sweet voice rang through my head. _Yes Baby! Yes it's Mommy!_

_Mommy I'm in a forest! It's cold and I'm hungry! Are you and Daddy coming?_

_ Yes sweetie, we're _all_ coming to get you and then we'll destroy the evil people that took you,_ I assured her. _Ok. See you soon Mommy._

Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized she was in northern California, the very tip of it. She had flown herself all the way up there and was strong enough to read my thoughts. You're probably thinking 'big deal, so you're near her.' Well I'm not. We're in southern California. At like, the _very_ bottom.

"What is it Max?" Fang asked. The Flock all flew closer so they could hear what I was going to say.

"It's Heaven. She _flew_ to northern California and is still strong enough to send thoughts to me and read my mind," I explained. Fang smiled a wide smile, happy she was safe. Angel looked shell shocked, Nudge was giggling, Tigress was smiling, Iggy looked proud, and Gazzy was laughing. I smiled along with them and thought about how strong my daughter was. My Heaven.


	8. Heaven In Waiting

**A/N: I made up a song in this chappie and it's terrible! lol. I was bored and decided to put a song in this chappie!**

**Heavens POV: Chapter 8 **

I sat down in my little clearing, listening to Chipper sing me bird songs. Mommy said she and Daddy were going to be here soon so now I just had to sit tight and wait. Waiting can be boring sometimes.

"Hey Chipper."

"Yea?" He replied in his cute little birdy voice.

"What are bird songs about?" I was curious. They were just a bunch of chirps, not actual words. It made me wonder.

"Spring mostly. And sometimes about flowers and tress," he said, sounding pleased with his answer. I smiled and nodded my head. Those were good things to sing about. "Would you like me to sing you one?"

My smile grew wider and I nodded my head, prepared to listen to the version where he actually sung and not chirped.

"Oh I love the spring, yes I do.

I love to drink the fresh honeydew!

My momma always told me not to eat too few

And that I should eat my honey dew!

It's in the spring when we take flight!

Flying just as high as a people kite!

All the different colors are there,

Blues, and reds, and some are bare.

So many different birds to meet,

All coming back to home for spring!

And it is here we eat our 'dew,

Sharing our different stories with you!"

He finished singing and I giggled. It was a song about birds and honey dew and coming home for spring. I decided I liked that song, even if it was kind of weird.

**Fangs POV:**

Max was so anxious right now. She was flying none stop, groaning every time me or someone else suggested a break. She didn't complain though. She stayed silent through almost everything, determined to get her Heaven back.

"Love," I said to her, referring to the nickname I had given her after we were married, "Calm down. She's going to be all right."

"I know Fang. It's just I can't stand not knowing where she is or what she's doing. What if they find her?"

"They won't. If they did then she would have sent that thought to you already," I assured her. She seemed to calm down a bit at that and leaned into my shoulder as I hugged her.


	9. Heaven And Flock In Trouble

**A/N: You all are going to hate me for this but I couldn't resist leaving another evil cliffy but sadly it makes this the shortest chappie I've ever written in my life. So don't kill me!**

**Tigress' POV: Chapter 9**

I looked up at Gazzy who was holding me bridal style. Everyone has been sad since Heaven was taken, but finally, _finally_, everyone was going back to normal. I looked around at everyone and smiled. Nudge was talking quietly with Iggy, blushing every now again making him laugh. Max was conversing with Fang who would give her a peck on her cheek or forehead every once in a while. My gaze settled on Angel who looked so sad and lonely. Heaven and her had become great friends, always talking together after everyone had hooked up. Me and Gazzy, Iggy and Nudge, and Max and Fang. We were all couples and spent most of our time with our other halves. And Heaven was sort of Angel's other half. They spent all their time together, keeping each other company and planning things together.

Angel looked up at me and smiled, making me blush when she noticed me watching her. Her smile grew and she looked back ahead, still smiling. I looked up at Gazzy and noticed him watching me to so I leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled and kissed me back gently, looking ahead with a small smile on his lips.

I just hope I won't be too much trouble. If what Dr. Martinez said was true then it will get difficult pretty soon. And I would be the cause of it.


	10. Heaven Will Have To Wait

**A/N: OMG! TIGRESS IS NOT PREGNANT! SHE'S ONLY 12 YEARS OLD! YEESH PEOPLE!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 10**

We decided to stay at a nearby hotel. No one was in the mood to sleep on a dirty forest floor, especially Tigress. I wonder what's up with her.

**Tigress' POV:**

I sat down on my hotel bed and looked down at my hands. My nails were long as usual but my hands looked kind of pale. I need to tell someone soon. Maybe I could tell Fang. Max trusted him so I could to right?

I stood up, waling out the door and heading into Max and Fang's room. "Fang?" I asked once I saw him sitting beside Max on the bed, "Can I talk to you?"

He glanced at Max who shrugged before looking back at me and answering, "Sure Tigress, where at?"

"The kitchen."

He nodded and followed me out of the room. We headed towards the kitchen and I jumped up on the counter top, sitting down on the cool, soothing marble.

"Fang," I said nervously, "I'm sick."

**Fangs POV:**

"What?" I asked incredulously. Had she just said she was _sick?_

"I'm sick," she repeated, "Dr. Martinez said that I have some disease and that there was only a slim chance I would live. She said she could treat it until I was better, but then Heaven was taken and…" She trailed off, suddenly looking tired.

"Do you remember what you have?" I asked, walking up to her and tilting her chin up so she would look at me, "Do you remember the name?"

"Leu- leukemia or something like that. Dr. Martinez said that since I was 40 panther that I _could_ survive, but that it would take a long time to treat," she said. I stared at her, my mouth hanging open as I realized my baby sister had a deadly disease and we were on the other side of the _country_, far away from her only hope.

"Tigress you need to tell Max," I told her firmly. She shook her head no, "I don't want to be a pain. Max already has enough problems."

"Tigress she needs to know about this. You're our family, our sister and she needs to know. It's our responsibility to take care of you," I told her. She nodded and her head dropped down to her chest. She was wiped.

I picked her up, cradling her in my arms as I gently carried her to her, Angel, and Nudge's room. "Guys let Tigress rest ok. She needs to sleep," I told them. They nodded and I walked out, preparing to break the news to Max.


	11. Heaven On Hold

**A/N: THIS IS JUST A FILLER! DON'T GET MAD AT THE FILLER! I kinda' worked myself into a corner with the whole sending Tigress to bed thing so here's a filler chappie. Sorry for not updating yesterday, our teachers don't think we have lives so I had 3 hours of homework.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 11**

"What?!" I shouted, springing up from the bed. Tigress can _not_ have cancer! She was part of our family! We'd be incomplete without her. Let alone Gazzy will be crushed.

"I know Max, I know," Fang said, pulling me down on to the bed. He wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Fang," I said finally, looking up at him. He hugged me tighter in response, telling me to continue, "Can you make her better?"

"I don't know," he said. **_Max, he can. But it would be like treatments. She would need several and she will still be very sick while getting them,_** Jeb thought to me. "Jeb says you can. It would be in intervals, like treatments for cancer. But she'll still be very sick," I told him. He nodded.

"We'll give her the first 'treatment' when she wakes up."


	12. Heaven's Berries

**A/N: Here's the next chappie! I have a game for you all to play! Who ever can guess what Calvin's most important role will be in this story gets a warm chocolate chip cookie made by Dr. Martinez!**

**Heavens POV: Chapter 12**

I stared at the light blue sky that was slowly turning gray with stormy clouds. A drop of rain fell on my nose, making me wrinkle it and stand up. Chipper was sleeping in a nearby tree and I walked over to it, climbing up and settling down beside him.

My tummy grumbled, sounding like it was mad at me. "Sorry tummy," I whispered, patting my stomach. I needed to find something to eat now.

Sighing I climbed back down, not bothering to wake up Chipper. I walked into the forest where the tree tops shaded me from the cold rain, but also the faint light of the sun. It was really dark here and kind of creepy but Daddy had taught me about irrational fears and how I shouldn't be afraid of something if I didn't have a good reason to.

I walked silently through a bush and came face to face with mulberry tree. Me and my family used to always go mulberry picking. I loved the dark purple ones because they were the sweetest, so Mama and Papa would always mash up some mulberries and strain the seeds out, putting the juice in the freezer and letting it chill. For breakfast I would drink sweet mulberry juice. It was great.

I giggled at these memories and picked some, holding my shirt out to hold them. The juice stained my white shirt but it didn't matter, sure Mama would be mad at the extra laundry but I need to eat. I hope Chipper likes mulberries.

"Why, hello little girl," I heard a man's voice say behind me. I turned around and flinched away from the tall, lean man. He had shiny blonde hair and blue eyes that made him look really mean.

"Why don't you come with me for some cookies?" He asked, holding his hand out to me. I shook my head, turning down his yummy sounding offer. "No thank you sir, I have a friend waiting for me," I replied, backing away a bit and making my back bump against the tree. Mommy and Daddy have told me countless times to never ever ever go somewhere with a stranger, even if they seem nice.

"What's your friend's name?" he asked, taking a step towards me.

"Chipper! He's a little blue birdie!" Oops, I shouldn't have said that but it just came out.

"Oh really," he said, taking 2 more steps forward. I shriveled away and said, "I should go now, my mommy and daddy are waiting for me to get back with my berries." With that I tried to walk away, making sure I faced him the entire time.

He grabbed my wrist. "You're not going any where," he snarled. He started trying to pick my up and immediately I dropped the mulberries, screaming and kicking at him furiously. "Let go!" I screamed, hitting him in his chest over and over again. He kept trying to mess with me and I grabbed his hand, turning it around until it broke.

"You little bitch!" He shouted, slapping me in my face. I gasped in shock and something flew over my head. The man fell down and I looked at him in shock. A stick was protruding from his stomach. He was lying in a pool of blood and I heard footsteps from behind me.

I turned around; ready to hurt any one who was planning to hurt me. "I won't hurt you," I heard a boy's voice say. He stepped out from behind a tree so I could see him. He had shaggy black hair and warm brown eyes. He was very tan also. He looked at me carefully, taking a step forward.

I smiled and ran forward, hugging him in thanks for saving my life. He tensed up but hugged me back tentatively. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I'm just happy you saved me!" I told him, "My name is Heaven, who are you?"

"I'm Calvin," he said, smiling at me, "Nice to meet you. So how did you get those wings?"

I gasped, backing away from him. Aunt Nudge told me that anyone who knew about my wings even though I didn't tell them was bad news.

"I won't tell any one!" Calvin quickly explained, "I have wings to! See!" He unfurled 2 brown wings. "I have the power to know other mutants powers and to use other mutants powers," he told me, "That's how I knew about your wings. I got mine from Itex but I escaped when the famous Flock led by Maximum Ride herself let me and some other mutants out 5 years ago!"

"Really! I heard about that! Max and Fang are my mommy and daddy," I exclaimed. He looked at me in awe.

"You mean, you're their daughter?! They got married?"

"Yea, and Iggy and Nudge are planning on getting married when Iggy turns 19. Tigress and Gazzy are the same," I told him. He smiled and asked, "So who's Chipper?"

"Come on I'll show you!"


	13. Heaven's Friend Has A Past

**A/N: Here's the next chappie. it revewls a bit more about Calvin and what happend to him int he past.**

**Heavens POV: Chapter 13**

"Calvin," I mumbled, "I'm cold."

"I know Heaven," he said, pulling me over and wrapping his arms around me as he tried to keep me warm. Chipper flew down from the tree he was, snuggling himself in between me and Calvin. Chipper really liked Calvin, and since Calvin could borrow powers they were able to talk!

I had learned that Calvin was 12 and he had been flying alone for a long time. After mommy and daddy ad saved him and the other kids back in New York they had all started to die off, either dying of sickness or injuries or just because they were failed experiments. Calvin and the oldest girl were the only ones to survive but she left him by his self when he was 8, just flying off and never coming back.

I sighed, trying to go to sleep on this cold night. I was still hungry and KI was cold. Most of my shirt was ripped and my pants had turned to shorts so I was freezing. Calvin rubbed my arms, trying to keep me warm but I knew he wasn't much better off.

**Calvins POV:**

I had to keep Heaven warm. She was just so small, she couldn't handle the cold. Me, I've been handling the cold alone for the past 4 years, ever since Jamie left.

_Flashback: _

_ I woke up as I felt a gust of wind. Looking around I noticed that Jamie wasn't in our cave any more. I searched frantically for her, not finding any trace of her. _

_ Finally I looked out the cave mouth to see her hovering a distance out. She looked sad and ashamed, waving once before turning around disappearing into the clouds. I saw a note pinned to a rock and picked it up, reading over her sloppy hand writing I knew so well. _

**_Calvin, _**

**_ I'm so sorry Calvin but I have to leave. I can't handle this any more. We're just going to die like the rest of them, I know it. I can't stand to see you die so I have to leave. I'm not coming back. I left you all of my food and money since I'm old enough to get a job. You also have all the blankets and clothes that fit you. Stay safe. _**

**_I love you baby brother. _**

**_-Jamie_**

I cringed at the flashback but realized that Heaven had finally gotten to sleep. I scooped her into my arms and cradled her against my chest like a baby. I pulled all of the blankets I had out of my bag and piled them on top of us, keeping me, Heaven, and Chipper all very warm.


	14. Heaven's Rescue Team

**A/N: Here's the next chappie! Sorry it's so short!**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 14**

"Come on guys! Let's move it!" I commanded. We had to go while Tigress had the strength to hold on to someone. Fang had given her a 'treatment' so at the moment she wasn't tired or weak. Gazzy scooped her up and she clung to him feebly. He smiled down at her sadly, leaning down and catching her frail lips in a gentle kiss.

We had told the Flock about Tigress' illness this morning. Gazzy was so upset it took all he had to keep from crying. Ever since he hasn't let her out of his sight, standing or sitting by her side constantly. Tigress loved his attention almost as much as she loved him. She was so happy that he was telling her that he loved her more and more.

Fang scooped me into his arms as Iggy did to Nudge. I didn't resist. I had gotten used to him doing this every since I had become pregnant. Since I couldn't fly then he would carry me and ever since it's been routine.

"Tigress, I love you," I heard Gazzy whisper affectionately into her ear. She giggled and kissed him on his cheek as we took off.

Heaven, your rescue team's on their way.


	15. Heaven's Him And We

**A/N: Yeeeeaaaa. This is just another filler chappie so it's really short but you all can kind of guess what comes after this. I might update later but if I do it will be after midnight because I have to start writing my essay.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 15**

_Heaven baby, Heaven talk to mommy. Tell me where you are._ I sent this thought out as far as I could, hoping that Heaven would receive it.

I looked over to where Fang was giving Tigress her 43th treatment. She got one every hour and seemed to be getting healthier each time.

His hands hovered over her body as she laid perfectly still, waiting for him to finish so she could get up and play with everyone. Gazzy sat nearby, watching them intently as he waited for Fang to say if she could play or not.

_Mommy?_

_Oh baby I'm here! Tell mommy where you are,"_ I said in my head, replying to Heaven's small voice that rang throughout my head. _Mommy we're in a clearing in a forest. You'll be able to see us when you fly by. I'm going to sleep now mommy, but you'll see him._

Soon I could no longer feel the slight connection between me and my baby when we talked through our minds. I sighed but soon shot upright as I realized what she had said. We. She had said him and we.


	16. Heaven's Speed

**A/N: Here's another extremely short chappie. I'm sorry, i tried to make it long but I just couldn't since this chappie is yet again only a filler. The next one will be longer though, I promise.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 16**

"We have to move now!" I commanded the Flock. They shot into the air without question, Gazzy scooping Tigress into his arms.

"Why?" Fang asked, being the only one to have stay behind with me.

"Someone's with Heaven."

**Fangs POV:**

"Someone's with Heaven," Max said gravely. That was all I needed to hear before I shot into the air with the rest of the flock, Max following behind me.

"Fang watch over the flock," Max said, looking me in the eye to show me that arguing was not an option, "I'm going to find Heaven."

"Max no!" I shouted after her. She looked over her shoulder at me once before taking off at sonic speed to find our daughter.

**Maxs POV:**

I ignored my hair wiping at my face as I flew against the wind as fast as I could, reaching well over 500 mph. Over the past couple years I've been practicing, learning how to push myself faster.

Soon I was halfway across California, making my way to my baby.


	17. Heaven's Joy

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I admit it's shorter than it was originally supposed to be but as you all know I can't update on most weekends and this one happens to be one of them and I wanted to get something up.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 17**

I landed in the small clearing and sighed in relief when my Heaven jumped into my arms. "Mommy!" She exclaimed, hugging me tightly and making me smile as I hugged her back and held her close to me.

"Mommy's here sweetie. Mommy's here." I checked her over, wincing at every bruise, scratch, and scrape I saw. I suppressed a growl when I found a circular cluster of small, angry, red puncture spots, meaning they injected her with something. Thank goodness it didn't hurt her, at least she wasn't hurt by it now.

"Heaven-baby are you ok?" I asked, she nodded her head vigorously and turned around. I noticed for the first time a boy about Angel's age, maybe a year older, standing behind us, a timid smile on his face. A small blue bird was perched on his shoulder. He had shaggy black hair, tan skin, and warm brown eyes, _a younger version of Fang,_ was the first thought to come to my mind.

"Who are you?" I asked, prepared to jump up at any moment. He smiled a wider smile and answered my question, "I'm Calvin. I saved Heaven from ome creep while she was picking berries."

Heaven was nodding her head, agreeing with everything he said when I suddenly recognized him. He was the little boy in the Flock of mutants 5 years ago in New York.

"What happened to the rest of your Flock? The girl, the other mutants. We saved you all in New York. Where are the rest?"

"They all died off," he answered, no expression evident on his face, "Me and my older sister Jamie, the 13 year old girl who lead us, were the only ones left. She left me 4 years ago when I was 8 saying we were going to die and she couldn't watch me die so she flew away. I haven't seen her since." I gaped at him and whispered quietly, knowing he would hear it if he was a mutant, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I proved her wrong. I learned to survive in the wild and how to run from flyboys and erasers. I lived. I can only hope she was as lucky." I was surprised this boy, no younger than 12, held no grudge against his sister for leaving him. He seemed so wise, smart, for someone his age I could only come to the conclusion it was because of his time alone.

"Well, you can stay with us," I told him, "You can live with our Flock. We would be happy to have you stay if you want. Angel is 11, about your age. She's sweet, you 2 would get along." He nodded before saying thank you and looking over at the bluebird who was twittering away in his ear.

"Chipper says hi Max and that he would like to stay with you to if he could," Calvin told me, looking up from the bird on his shoulder. I wasn't surprised he could talk with animals, heaven had already told me that he could use other mutant's powers and knows other mutant's powers. Plus I was used to the whole talking animal thing now.

"Well, tell Chipper he can stay with us if he wants. And heaven, daddy should be getting here soon with your aunts and uncles." Heaven cheered and I laughed as did Calvin. He seemed genuinely nice and I couldn't wait for Angel to meet him.


	18. Heaven's Reunion

**A/N: GAH! I hate the shortness of this but my stepmom grounded me from the computor last ngiht and i had to update as soon as i could to make up for it tonight.**

**Angels POV: Chapter 18**

I looked around, sensing Max's thoughts. It was really starting to tick me off that we couldn't find them.

I spotted 3 figures down below us and shouted to Fang. He nodded his head and dove down in a graceful arch and into the clearing. I followed behind him, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Tigress following behind me.

I landed in the clearing and stood behind Fang, trying to read the brunette boy's thoughts.

I gave up after a while. Obviously I couldn't read his mind.

"Max," Fang said, nodding to our 'mother' and his 'love of his life,' "Heaven."

"Daddy!" Heaven exclaimed, jumping out of Max's arms and into Fang's. He squeezed her to his chest tightly and set her down on her feet where she scrambled into my arms, planting a sloppy kiss on my cheek. "Hi Angel! Hi Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Tigress!" Heaven called off, waving to each of us before squeezing me into another hug. "Finally you're here!"

"And who are you?" Fang asked, referring to the boy but looking at Max.

"Calvin," she answered for him, "He's been watching over Heaven."

"Powers?"

"He can identify and use other mutant's powers," Max told him, "He uses Heaven's power to talk to animals so he can talk to Chipper." Max told him. Max got a confused look on her face so I quickly explained from what I had read in Heaven's thoughts, "Chipper is the little blue bird on his shoulder."

Fang nodded and looked back at Calvin, eyeing him suspiciously before turning around to smile at Heaven. "Hi Heaven-sweetie. Are you ok?" She nodded as he checked her for any scrapes or bruises, suppressing a growl when he saw the puncture wounds. _Poor Heaven,_ I heard Max think, _My poor baby._

Fang took Heaven out of my arms and hugged her again, whispering things into her ear. I didn't intrude on his thoughts this time, wanting to let him have a private reunion with his daughter who has been missing.


	19. Heaven Is So Darn Happy

**A/N: Here's the next chappie! So sorry it took so long! i really am!**

**Heavens POV: Chapter 19 **

I was sitting in Mommy's lap and playing with her pretty blonde hair. Daddy and Angel were talking to Calvin and I smiled when I saw Angel blush at something Calvin said. I wasn't in the mood to look into their thoughts though. I was too happy to even move.

Mommy's eyes never strayed away from me. She smiled down at me and would kiss my nose or forehead every couple minutes and whisper into my ear, "I love you, my personal Heaven."

"I love you to Mommy," I would reply. It's been like this for almost an hour. Eventually Daddy and Calvin stopped talking and Daddy came over, snatching me up into a big bear hug. I squealed and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

He hugged mommy to and she smiled, a small tear running down her cheek.

"Mommy?" I asked, "You're crying."

"Mommy's ok Heaven-baby, I'm just glad you're with us now." Her and Daddy then pulled me into another hug between them, squeezing me until I thought my lungs would crack.

For the rest of the night Mommy and Daddy never let go of me. Angel was talking with Calvin, smiling and laughing with him. Normally I would have listened to what they were saying in their minds but I was too tired and happy to do a darn thing about it.


	20. Heaven Has Friends With Hidden Love

**A/N: Next chappie! im sorry for not updating yesterday, my parents made me go to bed early.**

**Angels POV: Chapter 20**

Calvin was nice I guess. But he could use my powers against me and he happily helped himself to that. He always knew what I was thinking and it was getting annoying. He never left me alone, always talking to me and following me around. And the sad thing is he can also block other mutant's powers so  
I never knew what he was thinking.

Looking over at Calvin I saw him watching me with a hurt expression. I just shrugged and he nodded, smiling and then continuing his conversation with Nudge a few feet away from me. He was one of the few who could handle Nudge's chatter box mind. Sure after we destroyed the School, even if they're trying to bring it back, she changed. But she still can talk up a storm when people are willing to listen.

I stood up, walking over to the clearing beside our camp and taking off into the air. Flying up a little bit I stopped when I could see the sun going down, the pink sky touching the green treetops in such a pretty way. Some clouds hung lazily in the sky, a bright white light lining them. Guess there really is a silver lining.

I curled up into a small ball and hovered in the air, making sure I didn't move out of my spot and watching as the sun went down.

"Pretty isn't it?" Someone whispered into my ear. I whirled around, about to send the roundhouse kick Max taught me into their face.

Calvin caught my leg and slowly let it go so I wouldn't lose my balance. I scowled at him, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"You know what."

"Obviously I don't or I wouldn't be asking." He smirked and hovered beside me, watching me as I watched the clouds.

Suddenly I had a flashback…

_Flashback: _

_"Will you __quit__ that?" Max said. I listened to Max's thoughts form my bedroom as I tried to button up my shirt. _

Fang always appeared silently like that, out of nowhere, like a dark shadow come to life. He regarded me calmly, dressed and alert, his dark, overlong hair brushed back. He was four months younger than me but already four inches taller,_ Max thought. "Quit what?" Fang asked her calmly. "Breathing?" _

_Max rolled her eyes. "You know what." _

_End Flashback._


	21. Heaven It Isn't Over Yet

**A/N: Here it is! This is kind of fluffy and sad at the same time.**

**Angels POV: Chapter 21**

I looked over at Calvin and suddenly felt myself blush once I realized he was watching me. He smiled before looking back at the sunset, the clouds slowing turning a pretty pinkish orange color.

"Angel?" Calvin asked, breaking the silence that had settled over the camp. I looked down and realized everyone but Fang and max were asleep but they were tending to a sleeping heaven. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you like me?" He asked in a whisper. I looked over at him and saw hurt written all over his face. I was shocked to say the least. I hadn't been expecting that question.

"I… I like you I just… Have to get used to another Flock member," I told him. He nodded and looked over at me, a sad smile playing on his lips. "You're lying."

"No I'm not," I said, "I just don't know how I feel about you yet. My own emotions are confusing me… And get out of my head! That's my power you're using." He laughed at that last part.

Suddenly I felt his fingers brushing against my fist, slowing prying my hand open and intertwining with my own. A blush creeped up to my cheeks and I looked down at our hands now joined together.

When I looked back up Calvin was smiling at me sweetly, his eyes twinkling with delight and unsureness. I smiled back, giving his hand a small squeeze and silently telling him it was ok. He leaned over and caught my lips in a sweet, delicate kiss, pulling away and looking into my eyes as if asking permission. I smiled and kissed him back… And then I woke up.

"Angel hon' wake up," I heard Max's voice whisper into my ear. I opened my eyes and nodded, sitting up and gazing around the small camp we had made. I blushed and looked away when my eyes locked with Calvin's warm brown ones. He looked so much like Dang but in my opinion handsomer. _Crap!_ I quickly screamed at myself in my head,_ He is freaking listening to my thoughts! Stop it Angel!_ I looked over to see Calvin smiling at me smugly. I stuck my tongue out at him and stood up, walking around as I tried to walk off my sleep.

Soon we were up in the air, not flying any where in particular but also trying to stay in the area. Max and Fang had agreed that we couldn't let any one bring Itex back so we were going to take them down as soon as we could.

"Max that wasn't the only mini school was it?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She nodded her head grimly and told us she saw a layout for another one. She said it was bigger than the one we took on but that it was also the only one left and that taking it out shouldn't be too hard. I nodded and looked straight ahead, the stars twinkling in front of us and a small breeze pushing us forward.


	22. Heaven's Mommy

**A/N: Here is the next chappie! i want to let everyone know I will not be updating Christmas Eve and I might, key word is might, update Christmas day.**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 22**

I looked down at my perfect Heaven who was sleeping peacefully in my arms. Fang was brushing his wing tips against mine and holding my hand, rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. Nudge and Iggy were holding hands also while Gazzy carried Tigress. Tigress had just had another treatment and was exhausted.

Angel and Calvin seemed to be spending a lot of time together. Angel acted like he got on her nerves but I saw the look she had on her face when she woke up and saw Calvin. She had been dreaming about him, something nice by the looks of it.

I looked over at the 2 young ones and smiled when I saw Calvin reach over and trail his finger along Angel's wing. She shivered and stiffened, turning to glare at him. Her expression softened when their eyes met and I had the strongest urge to go 'awwwwww,' but I resisted it, knowing Angel would asualt my mind if I did.

Suddenly a cracking pain rattled my brain. A pain I hadn't felt for 5 years. I clutched Heaven to my chest as my wings folded in on themselves and we went tumbling towards the ground. I was almost certain my skull was cracked in half seeing as the pain was on the verge of unbearable.

The ground was coming at us fast and I rattled Heaven awake. "Mommy!" Heaven screamed, I threw her into the air and heard her snap out her wings as she screamed my name again. _Damn it Fang,_ I thought, _where the hell are you?!_

The ground was maybe 50 feet away now and I braced myself for impact. I knew I would die if I hit the ground, it was inevitable.

Suddenly 2 strong arms jerked me upwards, wrapping around my waist and clutching me to their chest. I gasped. Every little movement hurt. It even hurt to breath.

My back felt like it had been rained on by glass. I could feel blood trickling down my neck but from what who knew. Every muscle in my body hurt, every ligament, fiber, and everything else felt like it was on fire. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the convulsions coming on, bringing on a new wave of pain after each shudder that went through my body. Fang crushed me against his chest, cooing into my ear words that I couldn't understand but found comforting any way.

One last shudder racked my body, sending another wave of pain before I finally succumbed to the darkness I hadn't visited for so long.


	23. Heaven's Beautiful Family

**A/N: I'm back . The short story of my absence is that I was depressed, when I'm depressed I can't write, when I can't write I get depressed. It was this long cycle I forced myself out of . Oh and I'm sorry about not updating last weekend, my lappy top craqshed and I almost threw it out the window --' my dad had to take it to work to fix it but it's better now .**

**Maxs POV: Chapter 23**

I woke up in a cold sweat, my head aching, my stomach shrunken so I felt nauseas. _Just like old times,_ I thought to myself. "Max?" I heard Fang's voice whisper in my ear.

"Mmmrm?" Was all I could manage, my head aching too bad to move my mouth. I felt his finger brush along my jaw line before he bent down to kiss me lightly on my cheek.

I sat up and hissed as a small wave of pain added onto the massive headache I had. For the first time in 5 years I felt like I had been hit by a truck.

"Mommy!" Heaven's angelic voice exclaimed. I felt her pounce on me as she squeezed me tight, tiny droplets of tears falling on my bare arms. "Are you going to be ok Mommy?" She asked quietly. I looked down at her and smiled, hugging her tightly and kissing her on her tiny nose. "I'll be fine my little Heaven."

She nodded and stood up, climbing into my lap and adjusting herself until she was confortable. I laughed and ran my fingers through her hair before looking up at Fang. "So, we ready to move again?" I asked. I was anxious to get moving again. During my brain attack I saw the last mini school mass producing flyboys and guarded with an insane number of erasers.

Fang nodded and I let out a sigh of relief. Passing Heaven to Fang I stood up, unfurling my wings and looking around at the people I loved most as they unfurled their own wings and jumped into the air. They were so strong it was… beautiful.

Jumping up I joined my family in the air as we started to fly North East.


	24. SORRY LEAVING!

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm extreemly sorry about this and you all probably already hate me but I'm creating a new fanfiction account. These stories won't be continued TT-TT I'm sorry for that but writing these stories isn't fun for me anymore so I'm going to start fresh. Some stories that I really want to continue may be transferred to that account and some may not. I'm still not sure yet. My new pen name will be PaintedRoses. I hope you all come read my new work and I'm truely sorry for this.**

**-Punky**


	25. SORRY!

**A/N: I'm sorry but I will not be continuing this story. I hope you all review my new ones on my new account PaintedRoses. I'm sorry if I've made you all hate me and I hope you all forgive me for this. Again, I'm making a new account because With so many stories to update and my own book to work on Writing is no longer fun for me. So I'm starting fresh. And if it's fun again I'll be more motivated to update. I'm so so sorry. I actually cried last night cuz I felt bad. I hate not finishing my stories. I'm so sorry guys. I love you all, thank you for sticking with me this long and I understand if you don't like me any more. I hope to talk to you all soon.**

**-Punky**


End file.
